Cruis'n Through Time
Cruis'n Through Time is an arcade game developed by Toucan and co published by Nintendo and Midway in 2013. It was released in arcades on May 8, 2013 and ported to the Wii U and 3DS during the holidays. The arcade version came in three different types of cabinets: a 32 inch screen deluxe sit down cabinet with motion, a 27 inch screen sit down cabinet, and a 22 inch screen upright cabinet. Controls Arcade *'Steering Wheel' - Steer car, menu selection *'Gas Pedal (right)' - Accelerate, confirm selection *'Brake Pedal (left)' - Brake *'Radio' - Change song, speed up menu timer *'Start' - Start game, use turbo *'View buttons' - Change camera viewpoint *'Shifter' - Switch gears when using manual transmission Wii U *'B' - Accelerate *'Y' - Brake *'X' - Change song *'A' - Turbo *'Left Stick' - Steering *'Control Pad' - Change camera viewpoint *'L' or zL - Shift down *'R' or zR - Shift up *'+' - Pause game 3DS *'B' - Accelerate *'Y' - Brake *'X' - Change song *'A' - Turbo *'Circle Pad' - Steering *'Control Pad' - Change camera viewpoint *'L' - Shift down *'R' - Shift up *'Start' or Select - Pause game Gameplay The gameplay in Cruis'n Through Time is similar to it's predecessors. Players can choose from 14 different tracks and race to the finish while passing checkpoints. Up to 4 machines can be linked. Wheelies You can perform wheelies by tapping the gas twice. You can also perform side wheelies by sharply turning the wheel while tapping gas. Stunts You can perform stunts by popping a wheelie while on a ramp. You can also do a helicopter spin by sharply turning the wheel at the end of the ramp. Performing stunts will add more time. Stunts also add turbos. Turbos Turbos are earned by performing stunts or collecting turbo powerups on the track. Press the Start button to use your turbo. Modes Cruise Through Time Race through all 14 tracks, back-to-back. Nintendo Network Race against other players around the world. You can also check the leader boards for the best times. Circuit Race through some all-new circuit style tracks. Stunt Perform stunts in an arena to earn points. Practice Practice your driving skills alone on any track. Options Configure various game settings. Drivers and Vehicles *Robot - ZX4200 *Cave man - Rock Roller *Knight *Mutant fish - Tanker *Sumo Wrestler *Hippie *Cowboy - Wild Rider *Frankenstein - Haunted Hauler Extra Vehicles These vehicles can be selected by pressing the View buttons while on the character select screen *Speed Buster *Road Burner *Lawn Mower Tracks There are 14 different tracks to race on. Only 13 of them are available by default. There are also some classic tracks from the previous Cruis'n games. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Zeus Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Toucan Category:Games developed by Toucan Category:Cruis'n Games Category:2013 Category:Midway Games Category:Wii Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated U Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Driving Games